iAttend Juilliard
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Sam, Tori, Cat, Andre , Jade, Austin, Ally, Cassidy, Kira and Jessie are all attending Juilliard. Freddie, Brad, Wendy, Robbie, Beck, Dallas, Bobby, Dez, Trish and Tony are all going to NYU. When they all meet will new friendships brew? Will old friendships flame out? Will romance occur? What happens when old enemies come back? Rest Inside. Other Genres: Romance & Friendship! :) :P
1. iCarly

iAttend Juilliard &amp; NYU

Crossover with iCarly, Victorious, Austin &amp; Ally and Jessie

Set After iGoodbye

Summary: Sam, Tori, Cat, Andre`, Jade, Austin, Ally, Cassidy, Kira and Jessie are all attending Juilliard. Freddie, Brad, Wendy, Robbie, Beck, Dallas, Bobby, Dez, Trish and Tony are all going to NYU. When they all meet will new friendships brew? Will old friendships flame out? Will romance occur? What happens when old enemies come back? Follow the young adults through college as they face many struggles on their way to happiness and freedom.

**A.N: This story focuses a lot on the personal problems. Like Sam's Father, Cat's Kidnapping, Jessie's father passing, Trish's parents getting divorced, etc. You will find out a lot more about those latter. As well as the music and the drama between characters. **

Characters

**iCarly**

**Madison (Madi) Violet &amp; Mason Leonard Benson – Seddie's Twins (Not Born Yet) **{1}

**Violet (Vi) Ann Puckett – Sam &amp; Melanie's Triplet Sister (6 When She Died) **{2}

**Richard Lucas Benson – Freddie's Late Brother (18 When He Died) **{3}

**Carly Marie Shay (19)**

**Fredward (Freddie) Kris Benson (19)**

**Samantha (Sam) Joy Puckett (19)**

**Melanie (Mel) Lauryn Puckett (19) **

**Daniel (Danny) Gavin Connors – Mel's Boyfriend (19) **{4}

**Gibby Cornelius Gibson (19) **

**Wendy Nichole Robinson (20)**

**Bradley (Brad) Eric Summers – Wendy's Boyfriend (20) **

**Griffin Christopher Turner – Carly's Boyfriend (20)**

**Tasha Natalie Martin – Gibby's Girlfriend (20)**

**Spencer Nicholas Shay (31) **

**Emily Sarah Matthews – Spencer's Fiance (30) **{5}

**Juliet Penelope Shay – Carly Spencer's Late Mom (35 When She Died) **{6}

**Leonard Garret Benson – Freddie's Late Father (40 When He Died) **{7}

**Marissa Cathryn Benson (49) **

**Pamela Jane Puckett (52)**

**Anthony Marcus Porters (53) **{8}

**Steven Randy Shay – Carly &amp; Spencer's Dad (53) **

Victorious

Thomas James Valentine – Cat's Little Late Brother (12 When He Died) {9}

Catarina (Cat) Ariana Valentine (18)

Victoria (Tori) Justine Vega (18)

Beck Avan Oliver (18)

Jade Elizabeth West (18)

Robert (Robbie) Matthew Shapiro (18)

Andre` Leon Harris (18)

_**Austin &amp; Ally**_

_**Miah Jennifer Moon – Hunter &amp; Alex's Adopted Daughter (2) **_{11}

_**Adalynn (Addie) Natasha Dawson - Ally's Late Twin Sister (5 when she died) **_{12}

_**Austin Monica Moon (20)**_

_**Allison (Ally) Marie Dawson (20)**_

_**Kira Mayann Star (20)**_

_**Cassidy Meghan Davis (20)**_

_**Patricia (Trish) Maria Del La Rosa (20)**_

_**Dezmond (Dez) Mitchel Worthy (20)**_

_**Dallas Andrew Kingston (21)**_

_**Robert (Bobby) Wyatt Simmons (21) **_{13}

_**Alexandra (Alex) Selena Moon – Williams (25) – Hunter's Wife **_{14}

_**Hunter Darren Moon (26) – Austin's Older Brother **_{15}

_Jessie _

_Zuri __Zenobia Ross (10)_

_Stuart Neil Wooten (10)_

_Ravi K. Ross (13) _

_Eileen Danielle Miller (13) _

_Lucas (Luke) Filbert Ross (14)_

_Rachel Chelsea Palmer (15)_

_Emma Peyton Ross (16)_

_Caleb David Shannon (16)_

_Jessica (Jessie) Lillian Prescott (20)_

_Tony Henry Chiccolini (21)_

Ships:

iCarly:

Sam/Freddie, Carly/Griffin, Wendy/Brad, Tasha/Gibby, Melanie/OC, Spencer/OC

Victorious:

Tori/Andre`, Jade/Beck, Cat/Robbie

Austin &amp; Ally:

Ally/Austin, Trish/Dez, Kira/Dallas, Cassidy/OC

Jessie:

Zuri/Stuart, Eileen/Ravi, Rachel/Luke, Emma/Caleb, Jessie/Tony

A.N.: Spencer and Emily live in Seattle, Carly and Griffin live in Italy, Tasha and Gibby live in Spain, and Melanie and Danny live in Texas.

Chapter 1: iCarly

Sam's POV

After Carly got into the car to go to the airport I went to a place where I haven't been in quite a while, the cemetery. I know what your thinking "why would you be going to the cemetery?". It's a long story but if you really want to hear it.

My mom Pam and my dad Anthony were high school and college sweethearts. When my parents were twenty-six after ten years of dating they got married and six years latter my mom got pregnant with me and my sisters. Yeah that's right I said sisters. My mom didn't get pregnant with twins she got pregnant with triplets. My dad after he found out there were gonna be three of us he changed badly. He become a drug addict, an alcoholic and he became abusive. On April 17th, 1995 we were born. Me, Mel, and then Violet. My mom had a really good job and would support the three of us while our dad was getting drunk or high. My mom loved us very much and tried to do anything she could to protect us. She started teaching Violet piano, A year latter Melanie flute, and a year latter me guitar. The summer after we turned six my mom, dad, Violet, Mel, and I were on a camping trip together at Lake Washington when my dad did something that would change all of our lives forever. Seven years of cocaine, heroin, marijuana, meth and alcohol turned my dad into a complete psychopath. If you all though Nora was bad you didn't see my dad that night. He was evil and had only one thought on his mind which was to get rid of us. He tied Mel &amp; I up and put duct tape over our months so we couldn't talk and knocked mom out so she couldn't call the police. He picked Violet up, brought her to the water and stuck her head in face first until she could no longer breath. Before he could drown Melanie and I one of the other called the cops on my dad. He was arrested and I never saw him again. I not only lost one of my sisters that night but one of my best friends too. After that trip my mom lost her job and we lost our house. Mel got accepted into a boarding school a year latter when we were seven. After Mel went to Texas my mom went nuts. She was at the bar every night drinking and having sex. I turned from loved to invisible. I felt so alone and cried myself asleep every night. People started bullying me bad so I learned from my cousin Chaz how to defend myself. That's when the butter sock came into the picture. As for my home life my mom didn't take care of me anymore so I started shoplifting for food. When I was eight I met Carly and you can all kinda figure the rest out. I never gave up music and entertaining people. When I play guitar and sing it makes me feel like I'm still connected to who my mom was and Violet. I didn't want to let that feeling go. One of the reasons I loved doing iCarly was because I was entertaining people which was something Vi, Mel, and I loved to do as kids. The person who knows about all of this is Freddie. I don't know why I didn't tell my best friend so don't ask. I never planned on telling Freddie but It all just came out one day back when we were dating after an insult fest from his mom. Anyway I got to Violet's grave and began to talk.

"Hey Vi. I know it's been a while but there is just some things that I need to get off of my chest. You know my friend Carly that I met two years after you passed away. Well she left tonight to live in Italy with her air force father. I'm happy for her. I really am but I don't know what I'm gonna do without her. She's the reason why I'm not dead or in jail right now. And I know I still have Spencer &amp; Freddie which I'm grateful for but Spencer can barely take care of himself and everything is just so confusing with Freddie right now. I was on the phone with him telling him that I needed to tell him something important and he asked if I wanted us to get back together and then changed the subject before either of us could give each other a clear answer. After we broke up a few months ago we said "I Love You" and than had we had sex. Now it's three months latter and I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone not even him. I think I'm pregnant. I was gonna tell Carly today but she wanted to leave with her dad and I couldn't dump this kinda news on her and Freddie Oh My Gosh he's gonna hate me because he's going off to college soon and I'm hopefully getting into Juilliard. And I still love him. I just don't know what to do. Carly's gone, Spencer is gonna freak out, Mrs. Benson's definitely gonna freak out, and if Freddie doesn't even want to be with me anymore how would I tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid. I just wish our old mom was back and you and Mel which I can't tell either because she is really busy with school. And Mom, mom's not gonna care. She's to much of an alcoholic and sex addict to care. I just don't know what to do."

I started crying in the middle of that and continued to cry until I passed out.

Freddie's POV

After Carly left I finished packing up my tech stuff and put them in my room. A lot of my stuff was already packed for NYU after graduation. My mom was working, Gibby went home and Brad went out with Wendy. I heard Spencer sobbing from across the hall and decided that he needed a little time for himself. I decided to cheek on Sam. I cheeked all of her favorite food places and she wasn't there and I knew she wouldn't be at home so I decided to cheek the cemetery she was probably talking to her sister. I walked into the cemetery to see Sam sitting in front of a tombstone that read.

Violet Ann Puckett

April 17th, 1995 – July 8th, 2001

Loving Daughter

Loving Sister

Loving Friend

I was gonna walk over to her until I heard her begin speaking.

"Hey Vi. I know it's been a while but there is just some things that I need to get off of my chest. You know my friend Carly that I met two years after you passed away. Well she left tonight to live in Italy with her air force father. I'm happy for her. I really am but I don't know what I'm gonna do without her. She's the reason why I'm not dead or in jail right now. And I know I still have Spencer &amp; Freddie which I'm grateful for but Spencer can barely take care of himself and everything is just so confusing with Freddie right now. I was on the phone with him telling him that I needed to tell him something important and he asked if I wanted us to get back together and then changed the subject before either of us could give each other a clear answer. After we broke up a few months ago we said "I Love You" and than had we had sex. Now it's three months latter and I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone not even him. I think I'm pregnant. I was gonna tell Carly today but she wanted to leave with her dad and I couldn't dump this kinda news on her and Freddie Oh My Gosh he's gonna hate me because he's going off to college soon and I'm hopefully getting into Juilliard. And I still love him. I just don't know what to do. Carly's gone, Spencer is gonna freak out, Mrs. Benson's definitely gonna freak out, and if Freddie doesn't even want to be with me anymore how would I tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid. I just wish our old mom was back and you and Mel which I can't tell either because she is really busy with school. And Mom, mom's not gonna care. She's to much of an alcoholic and sex addict to care. I just don't know what to do."

She's pregnant? She thinks I'm gonna hate her. I was gonna tell everyone about NYU latter but I guess I should tell Sam sooner rather than latter. I saw her cry until she feel asleep. I walked over to the tombstone and said this before picking her up.

"Hi Violet. I'm Freddie. I know Sam thinks that I'm gonna hate her for becoming pregnant but I don't and we can raise the baby together because I'm going to NYU. So we'll both be in New York. I love Sam and I promise you that she is not going to go through this alone."

I picked her up and drove her back to my house before gently placing her in my bed.

"Sleep tight Sammie. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow. I love you and I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

I kissed her forehead before grabbing a few extra blankets and pillows and feel asleep on the sofa bed.

The Next Morning

"FREDWARD KRIS BENSON!" My mom screamed waking me up.

"What?"

"What was that she devil doing in your bed!"

"She's not a she devil and she feel asleep in the hallway last night after Carly left so I put her in my bed. What did you do?"

"I woke her up and pushed her out of the house."

"Mom!"

I ran across the hall to find Sam talking to Spencer.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Oh hey Freddie. Your mom pushing me out of your apartment it's no big deal."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Spencer said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"He said I can stay in Carly's room until I live for New York or Texas if I don't get into Juilliard."

"Oh well that's nice of him."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"You found me asleep in the cemetery so you brought me back to your house. Thank you but you really didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did. Look Sam I overheard what you said yesterday."

"When I was talking to Violet."

"Yes."

She slapped me in the face as she stood up glaring at me.

"How dare you Freddie. You had no right to do that! That was between God Violet and I!"

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Well go ahead and yell at me for ruining your life. That you hate me and you never want to see me..."

I cut her off by cupping her face and kissing her. She was in shock at first but kissed back after a few seconds. My hands moved from her face to her waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders. After a minute I pulled away.

"Does that look like I hate you?"

"No."

"Sam the reason why I shrugged off the question yesterday on the phone was because I didn't think you liked me anymore. When I heard you tell her that you might be pregnant and that you still love me I was overjoyed because I'm still in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But Freddie this will never work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hopefully moving to New York and you're moving to Boston for MIT."

"No I'm not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to NYU I turned down MIT when I saw that you were applying to Juilliard."

"Freddie I don't even know If I'm getting into Juilliard yet."

"You are gonna get in and I'm gonna be right there when you do. Your audition is on Thursday correct?"

"Yes."

"Two plane tickets to New York."

"Two?"

"Yeah. I'm coming with you. And did you take any pregnancy tests."

"Two one said negative and the other said positive."

"I was afraid of that so I set up an appointment for you tomorrow at 2:30."

"Freddie you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes I did. Oh one more thing."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes. Of course I will," She said giving me a kiss.

"Do you have a song ready for the audition?"

"Yeah."

"Hey quick question. Where did you get your guitar?"

"It's my moms old one."

"Oh."

"Well I'm gonna go pack for Thursday really quick do you wanna help?"

"Sure."

We walked up to Carly's room. She took a duffel bag and put a silky dark purple dress, black leather jacket and boots, and a silky back scarf as her audition outfit, dark blue jeans a green leather jacket, a camo hat with a scull + crossbones on it and a white tank top, a pair of gray sweats and an old KISS T-shirt, a red leather jacket with a penny Tee that says bacon farm and a jean skirt with gray leggings, bra's &amp; underwear and red &amp; black and green &amp; black converse. Than I drove her to her house were she grabbed a journal and an old tan guitar and put them in a black guitar case. She also stuck her laptop and a lot of Fat Cakes in the bag with her clothes. Than she stuck everything in the truck of my car and we headed to my house to pack. I packed to pairs of jeans and my blue plaid shirt, a penny Tee that says Fries Matter, black sweats, 3 pairs of boxers and white &amp; blue converse. I also stuck my laptop and a digital camera in with my clothes. I stuck my duffel bag in the truck of my car and then we walked to the Groovy Smoothie.

At The Doctors

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah," she said as Dr. Hanna Young {16} walked into the room.

"Okay sorry it took so long it. So it says here you think you are pregnant. Is that true Ms. Puckett?"

"Yes."

"Okay what we are gonna is do a urine test and a blood test just in case. Have you been feeling more emotional lately?"

"Oh yeah."

"Any morning sickness?"

"No."

"Changes in appetite?"

"Somewhat."

"Have you noticed any weight change?"

"A little."

"Are you late?"

"I missed my period last month and I'm a few weeks late this month."

"Okay it definitely sounds like you are pregnant. But just to be sure we will need a blood sample and a urine sample. If you can please hold you arm out."

The doctor took a little blood and then told Sam to go in the bathroom and pee in a little cup. 30 minutes latter Dr. Young called us back in.

"Well Ms. Puckett you are indeed pregnant. You are two months along. Here are some parental vitamins you need to take these everyday. We can set up an appointment next month to find out the gender."

"Thank you Dr."

"You're very welcome. Have a great day."

"We are going to be parents how does it feel?" She asked me.

"Perfect." I said giving her a kiss.

New York City Juilliard

Sam's POV

Right now I'm standing in front of my dream school. With my guitar case in one hand and Freddie's hand in the other.

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ms. Puckett," One of the directors called.

Before going on stage to audition Freddie cupped my face and gave me a quick kiss wishing me luck.

"You need to sing two songs and do a dance number," Another director said as I walked on the stage. My hair was extra curled in a high ponytail with two long curls on the side. I was wearing a silky purple gown with a black leather jacket and black leather boots. I had my guitar hanging on my side and an mp3 player on the side with the song for my dance number.

"The songs I'm going to sing I wrote by myself and they are about letting go of the past. They are called Shake it Out &amp; Stronger."

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been BLIND  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh woah, oh woah...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down  
Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground  
Some days you wanna scream but you can't make a sound  
But your not alone  
Here comes another day, here comes another fight  
You'd rather give it up then give it one more try  
Cause no one understands the way you feel inside  
But your not alone

Right now it feels like the end of the world  
All your battles are lost  
You've been cheated (mistreated)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer  
Hold on a little bit longer  
Trust me, you'll see  
You'll be so much STRONGER

It's only temporarily but it feel like your stuck  
Like no wishing well but it will change your luck  
They say when one door closes another OPENS up  
You walk right through yeah you know what to do

Right now it feels like the end of the world  
All your battles are lost  
You've been cheated (mistreated)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer  
Hold on a little bit longer  
Trust me, you'll see  
You'll be so much STRONGER

You'll might have to bend but you're not gonna break  
Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face  
You know deep down inside, you've got what takes

Right now it feels like the end of the world  
All your battles are lost  
You've been cheated (mistreated)  
Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer  
Hold on a little bit longer  
Trust me, you'll see

You'll be so much STRONGER [x2]

"Now for my dance number I will use the song Just Dance by Miley Cyrus."

I came up with this number by combining all the dancing I did in the pageants into one.

The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag  
I dance

I like the bass, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like the boom, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I need guitar, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like that drum when it goes, boom tih-boom tih-boom

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby, dance!

The music's on, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
My favorite song, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
The beat is strong, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
We'll dance, c'mon!

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby

Dance! Keep movin'  
Back it up, yeah!

When the night says hello, yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up, turn it loose, yeah you've got no excuse  
Just take a chance, get out on the floor and dance

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! And let's start the party  
Dance with me, dance with me, dance with me, dance

Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
As soon as my album goes number one  
Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with forty diamonds, ha ha ha

"That was very good Ms. Puckett you will hear back from us in about one week."

"Baby you did great."

"Thank you."

A Week Latter

Today I got a package from Juilliard. Being with me when I open the package I texted Carly to video chat me in 10 minutes and walked into Freddie's apartment.

"Baby I got a package from Juilliard."

"Did you get in?"

"I want to tell you and Carly together. I also want a smoothie."

"Come on let's go to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Sweet."

"So have you told Carly about us getting back together or the baby yet?"

"Nope. We're gonna tell her when she video chats in seven minutes."

We got to the Groovy Smoothie two minutes before Carly was suppose to video chat. Freddie me a Strawberry Splat, himself a Blueberry Banana Blitz, and us some cheeseburgers and onion rings. After a few minutes Carly requested to video chat.

"Hey Sam. I just got your text a few minutes ago. I'm sorry I don't have very long."

"It's okay. There are some very important things I need to tell you."

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you how your audition went?"

"I think I did pretty well. I just got a package from Juilliard today."

"Did you get in?"

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you and Freddie at the same time."

"Why Freddie?"

"Oh I was gonna tell you Freddie and I got back together oh and I'm two months pregnant," I said showing Carly our interlocked hands and my stomach.

"Two months pregnant!"

"I just found out a few days ago."

"Me too," Freddie said.

"Well congratulations guys. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"It's fine we'll keep you posted."

"Cool. So Juilliard?"

"Right."

I opened the package to first find a letter that says...

_Dear Samantha Puckett,_

_We loved your audition and we think you are very talented. We would love to offer you a full scholarship to our intellectual services here at Juilliard. Orientation is on August 7 &amp; 8 from 12-4. Thank you for considering Juilliard and we can't wait to have you as a student this year._

_Sincerity,_

_Administrations Of Juilliard _

"I got in! I got in!"

I kissed Freddie and turned back to Carly who gave me a big smile.

"I knew you could do it Sam," Freddie said.

"Congratulations girl," Carly said.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well I'm sorry to ruin the mood buy I really got to go."

"Okay Carly."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I've got Freddie back, the greatest friends, and just got into my dream school. I didn't think anything could ruin the mood until he came back.

**Yeah! Sam got in! Who do you think she is talking about when she says "he came back" Hmm... The Victorious gang is up next. Read &amp; Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**Victorious, iCarly, Austin &amp; Ally, Jessie, Juilliard, Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine, Stronger by Jennette McCurdy or Just Dance by Miley Cyrus**

**I Do Own... **

**Madi &amp; Mason, Violet, Richard, Leonard, Bobby, Emily, Juliet, Danny, Hunter, Addie, Tommy, Alex, Miah and Dr. Young **

**Anyway check out my other iCarly/Sam &amp; Cat Stories**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3 **


	2. Victorious

iAttend Juilliard

Chapter 2: Victorious

**A.N.: Cat's not as dumb in this story. I added new characters to the list in chapter one. You should probably check it out**

Roommates Juilliard:

Jade &amp; Jessie

Ally &amp; Sam

Cat &amp; Kira

Cassidy &amp; Tori

Austin &amp; Andre`

Roommates NYU:

Freddie &amp; Beck

Wendy &amp; Trish

Robbie &amp; Dez

Tony &amp; Bobby

Dallas &amp; Brad

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Austin &amp; Ally, Victorious, iCarly, Jessie, Come Clean by Hilary Duff, Rise by The McClain Sisters, Make It Shine &amp; Gold by Victoria Justice, You Don't Know Me &amp; Bam Bam Bam by Liz Gillies or Dream &amp; Song 2 U by Leon Thomas III **

Cat's POV

"Andre' Harris! Beck Oliver, NYU! Robert Shapiro, NYU! Catarina Valentine! Victoria Vega! And Jade West," Lane said as we walked on stage to get our diplomas.

"Move your tousles from left to right, " Erwin Sikowitz said.

"Ladies &amp; Gentlemen the graduating class of 2014!" Both men yelled as we threw our caps in the air and hugged each other before going to our parents. My parents and little brother Thomas who we call Tommy **(1)** got back from Idaho a few months ago. Tommy is doing a lot better now according to my parents. After they got back they told me to keep living with my Nona until they got situated again. I ran over to my parents, Tommy, and my Nona who all had big smiles on there faces.

"Momma. Daddy!"

"Hey there Kitty-Cat," My dad Sean said giving me a big hug.

"Congratulations Sweetheart. Your father and I are so proud of you," said my mom Jill giving me a hug.

"You did a great job Cat. I am so happy for you," said my Nona who of course hugged me.

"Congradulations sis," Tommy said as I hugged him.

"Thanks you guys. I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Your welcome Honey," my mom and dad said.

"Thanks for looking after her mom," my dad told Nona.

"It's no problem Sean. Anything for our little Cat."

We were laughing and talking for a few minutes before my boyfriend Robbie came over to us. Robbie and I got together after the yes bet with Sikowitz.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. &amp; Mrs Valentine but our friend Beck said that he wants to leave for the beach in ten minutes."

"Oh Robbie we keep telling you that you can call us Jill &amp; Sean," my mom said.

"It just feels more natural to call you Mr. &amp; Mrs. Valentine."

"Do you have all your stuff packed for tonight Hun?" my dad asked.

"Yep in my backpack right here."

"Okay go have fun. We love you."

"I love you guys too."

I slid my back back on my shoulders and took Robbie's hand as we walked over to Beck's RV.

"YEAH WE ARE FREEEEEE!" Tori yelled to the sky as we made it to the beach.

Beck brought up a 24 pack of beer and we had the entire beach to ourselves. Everyone but Beck and Jade were nervous at first since we are only 18 but we figured it was a big night and it was only 3 beers each. What could go wrong?

"WA WHO!" I yelled after a bottle.

"THIS IS FUCKIN AWESOME!" Jade yelled after 2 and a half bottles.

After an hour all of us had finished drinking our beers and all 6 of us were kinda tipsy. Jade pulled Beck away to a private area away from us. (probably to have sex) I thought while the rest of us went wild and danced to loud music that Tori brought with her. Robbie and I were dancing and kissing a lot rougher than we usually do but it was fun. Really really fun. Robbie and I didn't have sex that night just in case you were wondering (but from what happened for the next two months after that I kinda wish we did.) It was about 2:30 when we all crashed. After we calmed down a little bit and Jade and Beck came back we set up tents. Robbie and I in one, Tori and Andre` in one, and Beck and Jade in one. I fell asleep on Robbie chest with his arms wrapped around me. The next morning when I was sober again I wasn't asleep in my boyfriends arms anymore but was naked and tied up against a chair. A very high Ryder Daniels came in with a smirk on his face. That's when I realized I had been kidnapped, abused and rapped.

"Hello Catarina. Remember me?"

"Yes you're the player from school who used girls to get good grades."

"Oh so you do remember me."

"Yes now can you please let me go?"

"I don't think so. Catarina your gonna stay here and be my slave or I will kill you."

For the next two months I was abused, rapped, and torched everyday. On August 6th, 2014 I was finally rescued by a Portland police officer who happened to be a friend of Tori's dad. Tori, her dad, and Robbie happened to be with them when Officer Jensen cut me lose from the chair I was tied to. He was about to take of my shirt while kissing me when Officer Jensen put the gun to his head and made him pull away from me. Tori's dad took away all of Ryder's weapons and handcuffed him. When I was finally free I ran up to hug Tori and Robbie. I hugged Robbie and cried into his chest while he rubbed my back.

"Cat what happened? One minute you were asleep in my arms and the next minute you were gone."

"Ryder kidnapped me when I was asleep and has been beating and rapping me for two months. He always used protection so I wouldn't get pregnant and said if I didn't go along with it or I tried to escape he would stab or shoot me to death," I said crying.

"Cat we have some bad news. Tommy gave up hope last month and thought you were dead so one night a few weeks ago he committed suicide," Tori said.

"Tom-Tom-Tommy's dead?"

"I'm so sorry Cat."

That just made me burst into tears even more. The police officers took me to the hospital to make sure I had no internal injures. I was fine physically but emotionally I was a wreak . My little brother was dead and it was all my fault. The next day I was released from the hospital. Tori drove me home and I saw my parents bawling there eyes out.

"Mommy, daddy." I said with fresh tears running down my face.

"Cat? Cat is that really you?"

"Yes."

"CAT!" they yelled running towards me hugging and kissing me over and over. All three of us held each other for what seemed like hours just crying. I ended up falling asleep on the couch with their protective arms wrapped around me. A week latter I went to Tori's house to see the whole gang there. Each of them held me close overjoyed that I was free and alive. We all talked for hours about their summer. They said they were all miserable without me there which meant a lot to me.

"So auditions for Juilliard are next week," Tori said to me, Jade and Andre`.

"I already have my songs written." Andre` said.

"Me two," Jade added.

"Me three," added Tori.

"Well in that case can you guys help me with mine?"

"Sure," All three of them said.

August 14th, 2014

At Juilliard

Nobody's POV

Today was the day Tori, Andre`, Jade and Cat were gonna audition for the school of there dreams. They had their songs and dance numbers all figured out. Tori was first, then Andre`, Jade and last but not least Cat.

"Hey I'm Victoria (Tori) Vega and I'm gonna sing two original songs. They are called Gold &amp; Make It Shine."

I've been trying to let it go  
But these butterflies I can't ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, don't know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all

I know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

Been too cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool, you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

Here I am, once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
Your lost in the moment  
You disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!

Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you  
And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done  
That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breath the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!

"That was very good Ms. Vega. We will think it over and contact you sometime next week."

"Thank you."

"NEXT!"

"Hey my name is Andre` Harris I'm gonna sing two songs I wrote myself called Dream &amp; Song 2 U."

It all started out so innocently  
You were just another pretty face that I loved to see  
But somewhere down the line  
I got this feeling deep inside, that won't stop talking to me  
Yea, won't stop talking to me

But lately I started to dream  
About you and me  
And how it would be to hold you close to me  
Like it's supposed to be  
But then I get this ringing in my ear  
And it brings me right back to reality  
Oohhh, reality yeaa

Would you bat your eyes and smile  
And kiss me like it was in style  
And tell me you feel the same, yeaa  
Would you be surprised and yet uncomfortable  
If I were to send my heart your way

What should I do  
I'm falling in love with you

But lately I started to dream  
About you and me  
And how it would be to hold you close to me  
Like it's supposed to be  
But then I get this ringing in my ear  
And it brings me right back to reality  
Ohh, reality, yea

Help me I think I'm falling in love with you  
Help me I think I'm falling, yea  
In love with you, yeah yeah  
In love with you, yeah yeah  
Love with you, yea.

I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But I know...I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But I know...I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things.

[Chorus:]  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (all that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something that you're missing yet  
Your own melody,  
Oh baby

As I strum my guitar,  
You should know what you are to me,  
My everything (yeah)

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things.

[Chorus]

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
(give the song to you)  
What I can't say, I'll sing it.  
(give the song to you)  
Every word, every verse  
I'll be there baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
(give the song to you)

I'll give my song, these words to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

[Chorus 2x]

"That was very good Mr. Harris. We will think it over and contact you in about a week."

"Thank you."

"NEXT!"

"Sup I'm Jade West these are two songs that I wrote myself called You don't Know Me &amp; Bam Bam Bam."

You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me

You look at me  
And there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me  
then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)

You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder [9x]

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me 

Well, I've been thinking about the last weekend  
When we were alone  
I switched the lights  
But Mister Polite, you must have gone and left your eyes at home  
Making plans and holding my hand  
Sends shivers down my spine  
What's coming next?  
Oh, let me take a guess  
You want to know my sign?

(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um

It's thirty-five  
It's raining outside  
Let's jump into your car  
Hide your keys  
Get down on your knees  
And I'll just sit back looking at the stars  
Oh god, I hate these dinner dates  
They're useless like your shirt  
So take it off  
Come under the cloth  
Oh, wake me for dessert

(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um

I don't want to listen to you talk  
I just want to la-la, love  
I don't want to take another walk  
I just want to la-la, love

(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
(Skip that!)  
Let's bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um  
bam bam bam bad-um bad-um bam  
bam bam bam bam bad-um

"That was very good Ms. West. We will think it over and contact you in a week."

"Cool."

"NEXT!"

"Hiiiiii! My name is Cat Valentine and these are two songs my friends helped me write called Come Clean &amp; Rise."

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

[Chorus:]  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

[Chorus]

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

[Chorus x2]

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

I used to be afraid of giving up  
The road was just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone

But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is reaching up to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance

With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Never lift your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking, "Why?"  
Never see them eye to eye  
With the hardships of life

But faith is where my heart is  
Let energy replace my doubts  
Won't let my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forth towards my destiny

You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance

With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again

To dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

You can try to hurt me  
Doubt me and desert me  
I'll feel the will of kings  
With my mind I'll plant a seed

And you know a tree will grow  
And take me in  
To safety's arms  
I will descend

Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise

Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
Oh ohh ohh

"Very good Ms. Valentine. We will think it over and contact you in about a week."

"Yeah, thank you!"

The four friends walked out of Juilliard to meet up with their two other friends at NYU. Beck and Robbie walked up and kissed Jade &amp; Cat while the girls and Andre` talked about the auditions. For once that whole summer Cat was happy. She may not have had her brother anymore but she had an awesome boyfriend, amazing parents, and great friends. Now she is so close to getting into her dream school. What more could an eighteen year old girl want?

1 week latter

The six teenagers waited anxiously for the Juilliard letters to come (Beck and Robbie were of course nervous for their girlfriends since they weren't going to that school) they were all sitting in Tori's living room waiting for the mailman to come. The mail came at 4:00 and it was 3:59. Jade, Cat, Tori, and Andre` were sitting their counting the seconds their hearts pounding louder and louder as the clock ticked away. 30, 29, 28, 27, tick tock, tick tock. 26, 25, 24, tick tock, tick tock. 23, 22, 21, 20, tick tock, tick tock, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, tick tock, tick tock. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, tick tock, tick tock. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The door bell rang at 4:00 sharp with the mall man handing Tori 4 packages from Juilliard.

_Dear Victoria Vega/Catarina Valentine/Jade West/Andre` Harris,_

_We loved your audition and we think you are very talented. We would love to offer you a full scholarship to our intellectual services here at Juilliard. Our Second Orientation is on August 27 &amp; 28 from 12-4. Thank you for considering Juilliard and we can't wait to have you as a student this year._

_Sincerity,_

_Administrations Of Juilliard _

"I got in!" The four teens said at the same time. The all hugged/high fived each other each other and Robbie and Beck gave Cat and Jade a congratulations hug and kiss. All six of them were happy. Cat felt unstoppable until she see's "him" again.

**And that's a wrap for Victorious. Who do you think "he" is even though it's pretty obvious. I would like to thank LadyJames, ****Therossylover188, and Daddysgirl11 for your reviews. Austin &amp; Ally is up next. Read &amp; Review Please!**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3 **


End file.
